


4 times Harry was scared and 1 time he wasn't

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 4+1, M/M, scaredharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Harry was scared and 1 time he wasn't but it's okay because Louis is always there to protect him</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 times Harry was scared and 1 time he wasn't

 

 




 

“Louis!!! Lou!! Louis!” Harry’s voice screamed through their flat causing Louis to run in the direction it was coming from. The fear in his voice was what caused Louis to run. “LOU!”

Louis burst through the bathroom door to find Harry perched precariously on the rim of the bathtub, staring in fear at something in the bath. It was quite a sight. Harry, hair askew, cheeks red and naked, shaking in fear.

“What’s up babe?” He asked, walking forwards to look in the bath. The laughter from seeing Harry’s position only strengthened when he saw what Harry was scared of. In the bath was a spider and fair enough lots of people are scared of spiders, but this one, this was tiny. It could barely even be classed as a spider. He leant closer to have a look but as he did the spider started to scuttle away. Harry screamed again and startled backwards, causing him to fall. Louis was behind him in an instant, ready to catch him.

“It’s okay, I got you.” He pulled Harry into his chest. He was still wriggling uncontrollably. “It’s okay. Haz. Babe I got you.”

“No Lou.” He was still squirming away from him. “The spider.”

“It can’t hurt you.. It’s tiny.” Harry was pouting at him and Louis couldn’t help but press a kiss to his soft lips. “Okay I’ll get it.”

He safely disposed of the spider out the window, turning back around to face Harry. Harry leant forward and pressed a hard kiss to Louis lips.  
“Mmm what’s that for?” Louis said dreamily.

“My saviour.”

 

2.

 

Harry couldn’t think of anything more romantic than standing at the top of some of the world’s tallest building with the one he loves. The sun setting around them, the whole city before them. There was just one small issue. Harry was afraid of heights. Well. He was afraid of falling. The drop below just made him quiver in fear. But this was for Louis. He knew Louis wanted to go to the top of the Empire State Building and they’d had special arrangements made just for them. It was a for a special occasion. It was for Louis. That was what he kept telling himself as he pulled his blind folded boyfriend out into the warm New York air and towards the table set up for them.

He pulled Louis towards the edge and took a deep breath before pulling Louis blindfold off.  The way his face lit up was worth the bile that was threatening to works its way up his throat.

“Oh Harry.” Louis said, spinning around in glee, before stopping suddenly and turning to Harry. “You’re scared of heights.” He said pointing an accusing finger at Harry.

“I wanted to do this for you.” He tried to uncurl his fingers from the railing but they were curled tight, going white at the knuckles. Louis came over to him and crowded him against the railings. “Lou..” He said warningly. Harry cursed his voice as it shook.

“It’s okay. I’ll protect you.” Louis turned Harry round to face the New York skyline. He crowded behind him and put his arms around Harry. He leant up to put his chin on Harry’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. “See? You’re okay. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

3.

 

The sound of a knife going into skin over and over, the squelching and screaming was what had Harry hiding behind a pillow as the 5 of them watched a film. He’d been excited for tonight until Niall had walked in brandishing the newest horror. He’d felt his stomach turn but he couldn’t say anything. He didn’t want the others to think he was pathetic. And now look at him, peeking over a pillow, face white and tears threatening to fall. A particularly big scare had him letting out a particularly girly squeak, but a quick look around showed him the others hadn’t noticed. He stayed, shaking, behind his pillow as the film continued and the others watched in rapt attention. A few minutes later he felt a hand on his. He looked over at the boy next to him but his attention was still fully on the movie. Harry smiled and turned back to the film. Yeah no that was a bad idea. The next thing he saw was a man’s hand disappearing inside a lawn mower and that was the last thing he saw as he dived for Louis. He buried his head behind Louis shoulder. Louis arms came around him instantly.

“Guys, I think Harry’s falling asleep I’m going to take him to bed.” He didn’t know what Louis was up to but Harry played along, pretending to be sleepy as Louis dragged him out the room. Once in their room, they quickly got into bed and snuggled together.

“I thought you were watching.”

“You didn’t want to Haz.” Harry smiled at his boyfriends lack of mentioning that Harry was scared.

 “Thanks Lou.”

“Always.”

 

 

4.

 

“Louis?”

“Yeah baby?” Louis turned over so he could see Harry and put his head on the same pillow.

“I’m scared.”

“Why?”

“Is it going to be this way forever? I’m scared I won’t ever be able to be myself. I’m scared I won’t ever be able to love you openly. I’m scared that all this hiding could just become our lives. I’m scared it could all be too much for you. I’m scared you won’t love me forever. Because Lou, this is it for me. You’re it for me. I’m scared it isn’t the same for you.”

“Oh Hazza.. honey.. You don’t need to be scared. You’re it for me too. No one else matters except for you.”

“Promise?”

“Of course baby. And why shouldn’t be open? There’s nothing for us to be scared of. If this is us forever, maybe people need to get used to it.”

“Lou.. what are you saying?” He tried to grab for Louis as he went for his phone. “Louis. What are you doing?”

“Sshh babe.” He said pushing a distracted finger towards Harry. He typed quickly before putting his phone down and grinning at the ping from Harry’s phone. “Got my tweets sent to your phone?” He smirked, leaving Harry blushing.

Harry picked up his phone and read the tweet. And read. And re read. And read again.

“Louis…” Harry looked up at Louis in awe. “You didn’t? What? Louis. Louis I..”   
“I love you Haz. I want to be with you forever.”

“I love you.”

“You don’t need to be scared of anything. I’m here.”

 

_I love Harry Styles and he is mine forever and always_

 

 

 

And one time he wasn’t scared.

 

Today was the day. Today was the day he could finally call Louis his forever.

“Harry you’re awfully calm.” Liam was fussing over his tie, making sure he looked perfect.   
“I am calm. Why should I not be?”

“Louis is going crazy over there.” 

“What?! Why?!” Okay he still wasn’t scared. Really.

“He just wants everything to be perfect. That’s all.” Liam smiled encouragingly as they took their place at the front of the room.

Harry waited. He was calm, relaxed. He knew he wanted to be with Louis forever and he knew Louis wanted the same with him, he had no reason to be scared. And when he saw Louis he knew he was right not to be scared. He looked dazzling and his face was lit with a bright, full faced grin.   
When he took Louis hand he could feel it shaking. “Scared Lou?” He whispered.

“No.” His nervous grin gave him away.

“Why you scared?”

“Good scared. Like… excited scared. Forever is a long time. But still not enough.”

“I’m here. And I’ll be here forever. We can do it together. You have nothing to be scared of. 


End file.
